Tower of Disappearance
The Tower of Disappearance is a Hero Dungeon that resides on the Ellia continent. This dungeon occurs immediately after the events of A Realization of the Prophecy. Specific Rules *Players can run the Hero Dungeon as many times as they wish (so long as they fail) but can only complete it twenty-four times. The clock resets at 12:00 AM PST. *Players are required to be a minimal level of 85 in order to enter. *Potions, Bonus Recharges, and Natal Rings cannot be used in this dungeon. However, the player may use Lisnar's Potions, Prayers, and Blessings (such consumables are only permitted in Land of Judgment and Tower of Disappearance.) *Pet MP recovery rate is reduced. *There is a hidden time limit of three minutes per floor. Once that time is up, blood will rain down on the battlefield and rapidly drain the HP of all players until the Fatal status. *The top 10 players’ records will be displayed on the dungeon UI for the whole community to see. Rewards The rewards are actually items drops from the mini-bosses. *Pieces of the True Iron Dragon armor and weapons for the character used to complete the tower. *Single Property Scroll: Allows one to randomly change a single property. Only Kaze'aze may yield this item as a drop. Battle First Floor Mini-boss: Dark Gorgos x 2 Monsters: Dark Anmon Scout x 1. It is continuously replaced by additional Dark Anmon Scouts or Dark Anmon Guards upon its defeat. Second Floor Mini-boss: Hellish Gardosen x 1 Monsters: Mongban Leader x 1 It is continuously replaced by other 2 Mogban Leaders upon its defeat. Third Floor Mini-boss: Wicked Kamiki x 1 Monsters: Dark Anmon Scout x 1. It is continuously replaced by Scouts or Guards upon its defeat. Fourth Floor Mini-boss: Vengeful Gaikoz x 1 Monsters: Ghost Samurai x 1. It is continuously replaced by other 2 Ghost Samurai upon its defeat. Fifth Floor Mini-boss: Kaze'aze x 1 Sixth Floor Mini-boss: Dark Gorgos x 1. Upon his defeat, 2 huge Dark Gorgos will appear. Hazards: A WARNING sign will appear on the screen, warning of the players of fiery boulders falling from the top of the screen and an earthquake effect that throws the player in the air if he or she didn't jump. The boulders leave flames on their trails, While the earthquake and the flames deal minimal damage, the falling boulders can quickly reduce the HP of a player caught inside them. Seventh Floor Mini-boss: Vengeful Gaikoz x 1. Upon his defeat 2 other Vengeful Gaikoz will appear. Hazards: A WARNING sign will appear on the screen, warning of the players of horizontal slices that appear from nowhere. The slices cover an entire platform level. Two of them will appear at the same time if the first Vengeful Gaikoz is slain. Eighth Floor Mini-boss: Wicked Kamiki x 1. Upon her defeat 2 other Wicked Kamiki will appear. Hazards: A large red line will appear on the screen, warning of the players of an incoming stream of ice that deals an enormous amount of damage per second, thus instantly sending the players into FATAL condition if they get caught in it. The stream of ice is high 2 platforms, but due to its hitbox, it reaches an additional platform level. They will always appear above, covering the 3 platforms levels above the ground level or below, covering every level except the highest one. Ninth Floor Mini-boss: Hellish Gardosen x 1. Upon his defeat 2 other Hellish Gardosen will appear. Hazards: A part of the room will turn into a flashing red, warning of the players of a dark aura that will instantly annihilate the player, bypassing any form of invincibility; even reviving effects such as Ressurection or Redemption is nullified by this aura. The aura can cover half of the room, right or left, or the center of the room, leaving only a little space in the edges of the room to dodge the aura. Tenth Floor Boss: Kaze'aze Hazards: Kaze'aze's demon will lock on the position and impale the players with two of his thorns that hangs on the top of the screen. The actual physical hit doesn't do damage, but upon hitting the ground, a dark zone will appear beneath it that inflicts small damage over time and slows the player inside it.The dark zones last for a while, progressively reducing the player's movement abilities in the room. Map Monsters *Dark Gorgos *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Hellish Gardosen *Mongban Leader *Wicked Kamiki *Vengeful Gaikoz *Ghost Samurai *Kaze'aze (Boss) Story After the battle against Veigas Terre, the Chase are faced with a terrible fate: they have torn apart the dimensional boundaries between Elyos and Aernas. The unstable rifts have caused the Dimension Gate to open and a suspicious tower to appear. If they do nothing, they will be responsible for not only the complete destruction of their world but also for allowing the Dark Queen, Kaze'aze, to return in a new form that is much more powerful than before. Dialogue Beginning ...Without a doubt, this tower is somehow related to Dimension's Door. These structures are unquestionably demon creations, but the patterns are very old. Due to this tower, the neighboring regions are being affected by demonic energies. ...I can feel the tremors of fear from the trees throughout Aernas. This is the first time I've ever felt anything like this. Hm, but what's this energy? I'm pretty sure we defeated it back in Ellia... It can't be... !!! This doesn't make sense, how can this be?! Kaze'aze: It's been a while. Kaze'aze: My dear Grand Chase friends, how does it feel to open the doors to destruction with your own hands? Hm? I can't believe this... How are you alive?! Didn't you die when you left Lass' body? Kaze'aze: I really don't see a need for explanation. Let's just say I threw away my past and was reborn with a new power. If there is a god then I should thank him... For allowing me a chance to kill you with my own hands, Kaze'aze! Kaze'aze: My dear child of the blue flame... You're still quick-tempered as ever. Kaze'aze: This tower built by that person's power is invincible. How far will you guys be able to climb? I'll gladly be waiting for you. Stop right there!!! Progressing in the First Room Hm... I was under the impression that the one that possessed Lass' body was an enormous wild beast. How is it that, that woman is Kaze'aze? That is what she looked like before she stole my body... When she uses her magic, she is able to change into many different forms. That wild beast just happens to be one of them. I see. (Since walking into this tower, I've been feeling a weak energy above Kaze'aze. It's been getting stronger as we go up each floor... No, there's no way.) Kaze'aze! This time without fail, I will take you down with my own hands!! ... Fifth Room So it was you, the arrogant lunatic sorceress. There is no way an insect like you could have done this with all your powers alone... What is your relationship with that person? Kaze'aze: Oh ho, I thought you were just some child, but it looks like you were an ancient demon... There's no reason for me to say anything to someone who will die soon. Hmph... There's nothing stopping me from ripping you apart and asking this person directly. Here you were Kaze'aze! Isn't that shorty...? I knew it, he's on the same side as Kaze'aze! Shut it you insect... I no longer have any business with this sorceress. You can destroy her or be destroyed! Are you running away?! Stop right there! Deal with Kaze'aze first! I don't know how you were able to survive, but this time we'll put you to sleep forever! Progressing in the Fifth Room I won't forgive you for the things you did using my body! Kaze'aze: Do you really believe that the slaughter done by your body was completely due to me possessing your body? Kaze'aze: Have you ever considered that maybe deep inside of you lives something that genuinely enjoyed creating that sea of blood... What did you say?! Kaze'aze: Mu ha ha ha, never mind. Today there is someone else who's caught my eye. Kaze'aze: A dear guest filled to the brim with darkness. Don't you agree, Kanavan's Royal Guard Master? !!! Kaze'aze: Shall I touch upon that dark memory? Ahhhhh!!! Aaaaaugh aaawk!!!! Stop! Don't come... Don't come into my mind!!! Ronan! She's using mind control, I... I can't block it!!! Kaze'aze: In any case, you won't be able to survive this tower, muahahaha!!! Ronan, are you okay? I... I'm okay... Aaugh my head! Ronan!!! We need to undo this magic quickly! No we don't. Even as we're standing here right now, Aernas is being affected by the dark energies flowing out of this tower. We need to stop Kaze'aze as quickly as possible. What Ronan is saying is right. We need to quickly put an end to Kaze'aze! Quickly everyone! Ninth Room Ronan... you know something, don't you? Do you and Kaze'aze have some kind of connection? ... That woman... Aack... Used to be... Arrgg... A Royal Guard... Aaaugh... of Kanavan... !!! ?! Long ago, due to a certain incident, she became a sorceress... And for revenge, she hid in the kingdom and controlled the queen which lead to the war. And I... Aaaauugggh!!! Stop Ronan! Don't think about it anymore! Lire! Check over Ronan. He doesn't look good, he keeps mumbling things to himself! Huff... Huff... No, follow... I will follow the orders... Huff huff... The... Orders... Arggg!!! Ronan! Are you okay! Snap out of it Ronan! Tenth Room Kaze'aze: Oh ho, you made it... I praise you for making it this far. Kaze'aze! It's only you left! I will end your life with my hands! Kaze'aze: Have you forgotten? I'm no longer interested in you. I will make sure to end things completely between you and that royal guard. Foll... Follow... Orders... Ronan, wake up! Kaze'aze: Heh heh, playtime is over. Enjoy my new powers to your heart's content and fall into hell! Post Boss Battle Kaze'aze: Hm... This is not what I expected. To think that you would be able to withstand this much. However, this is now the end. Too... Too strong... Everyone be careful!!! No more... I will not let you do as you please anymore!!! (White flash.) Kaze'aze: Hm? Ronan!!!!! Kaze'aze: Tsk, Ronan Erudon... To think he would use himself as a shield. Be thankful that you get to live another day. Ronan!!!!! Ronan!!!!! I don't get it, why? Ronan, wake up!!! Aftermath ???: Have you finished playing around, sorceress? Kaze'aze: Haha, they were stronger than expected. ???: ... ???: They will soon surpass... All right, make your way here... To the place where I reside... Trivia *Even if the players manage to survive Kaze'aze's attacks (or kill her) on the last floor, the dungeon run will still be considered as failed: this is intentional due to the storyline of the dungeon, where Ronan supposedly sacrificed himself to block an attack from Kaze'aze and save the other members of the Chase. Trailer Grand Chase - Tower of Disappearance Manga Category:Dungeons